Special Presents
by lockofcurls
Summary: Dark Ace thinks he's really great at concepting gifts for his Master. She thinks so, too. Dark AceMaster Cyclonis T for OC murder Dark Ace is about 1718 yrs old present time


**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Nerd Corps.

**Summary:** Dark Ace thinks he's really great at concepting gifts for his Master. She thinks so, too.

**Author's** **Note:** For sailordonut, much like the two earlier parts of this small series of one-shots. I promised these (yes there's two more on the way) to her last month to help motivate her to finish her life-long essay for university. Surprise Lisa! Don't expect the others to be as long. This got away from me. Dark Ace is about 18 in present-time.

**Special Presents**

Dark Ace was always rather proud of the gifts he'd given his Master since first meeting her. It had been right after the fall of the original Storm Hawks and though their age difference had been evident, he still couldn't help but be drawn to her even if their relationship could only remain Master and minion. The Master Cyclonis that was in current reign had assigned him to guard over his heir for the week. It was then that he had first learned of her upcoming birthday.

"If it is alright, my I ask how old you'll be turning on your birthday, your highness?"

They had been walking down a corridor and were on their way to her training session.

"I'll be turning eleven, Dark Ace. Will you be attending the celebration?"

"Does this mean I am invited, you highness?" He smirked at her.

"Of course. Don't be silly," she replied, staying just a few steps ahead of him so he couldn't see the light blush on her cheeks.

"Then I shall be there, gift in hand."

"Make sure it's a useful one and that it proves your worth to me. I have no time for nonsense things like dolls and toys."

"Of course, your highness. Only the best and most useful for you."

They were to celebrate her new age while their open-air ship was parked in a vast open space. The surrounding area had belonged to Master Cyclonis and the area had remained clear. Dark Ace had made it to the party, but due to various missions Master had assigned him, he wasn't able to find his personal Master a gift. The party had turned its mood when Sky Sharks had somehow managed to find their way past Talons and around the ship. She had been on her way back on deck when he noticed how wide open she was to two oncoming sharks. A fin connected with her front and sent her gliding across the ground and she struggled to make her hand connect with something, anything to keep her from falling off the edge and attack back with.

The stray Sky Sharks were twisting and turning in the air waiting for another open shot against her, but Dark Ace had been quicker. He took advantage of the slick flooring beneath him and slide on his knees, twisting around just before being in front of her and swung his light sword upward, slicing the beast. He jumped to his feet and shot upwards at both beasts, never relenting in fear of something happening to the young girl. Seeing that the young solider before them was more work than they wished to deal with, the Sky Sharks retreated with the remaining members of their pack and took off towards the falling sun.

Dark Ace held out his hand toward the young girl, both of them out of breath and very aware of every eye on the deck focused on them.

"Are you alright, your highness?" His words were brief, but he knew not much needed to be said. They never wasted time on unnecessary words before.

"Slightly winded, but at least we got some excitement out of today. I was starting to get bored." She brushed her small hands over her clothes to smooth out the wrinkles and brush out the dirt. "I wish to open your present first and now, Dark Ace."

He had been dreading this moment as he didn't want to disappoint her. The punishment he'd freely accept is only not to see a small flash of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry your highness. My missions recently have made it difficult to present you with something worthy of your ownership. I'm afraid I have nothing for you."

"That's alright. You did save my life after all. I believe this was the best gift I could have been given. You proved your worth to me and to those around you. I think I'll keep you."

The year following had slightly pressing. He hadn't spent much time in the heiress' presence, but always made sure to have a seat available at the head table during what dinners he could attend. With the growing number of Terras being conquered as the months passed, Master Cyclonis announced they wouldn't be able to properly celebrate his predecessor's birthday. So, during the month of her birthday, she and her people were allowed to sit at the head table with him and his two henchmen.

On the rare nights Dark Ace was available to watch her and help her with her training sessions, she had confided in him the grandest of plans. She believed the current Master was taking his time in conquering Atmos, which was allowing time for a rebellion to form. Though she was still too young to take over role as Master, she strongly believed she had the skills to prevail where Master would ultimately fail. It was from these nightly adventures that Dark Ace had decided on her birthday present.

A few nights before her birthday, Dark Ace had waited for the most still and silent moment of the night before sneaking into Master's room and stealing his most prized possession: his sword. From there, Dark Ace waited until the following morning when he was to venture to a small merchant-based Terra to have the sword formed into a necklace with the Cyclonia symbol carved into it. He returned from his mission just in time for Master's shaky toast in her honor, the gift safely tucked away in the gift bag at his side.

While everyone was deeply involved in their respective conversations, Dark Ace took this time to give her his present. No one paid attention to them. Dark Ace merely resumed his dinner while she dug through the bag. A light gasp was her beside him and he smirked.

"Dark Ace, this is—how did you—where--?" Her were words were stuttered and sentences incomplete. He couldn't help but find it utterly adorable as she struggle to get it around her neck.

"The how and where isn't as important as to whether or not you enjoy the gift." At this, Dark Ace leaned in close so only she could hear. "_His_ sword is the how and Terra Coddle is the where, if it's of that great importance to you. And perhaps if your training continues to advance as well as it has, I'll get you title as well."

The 12-year old struggled as much as she could to make sure little emotion was expressed, but he knew what was going on in her head: plans, strategies, who would keep their jobs and who would perish. There was a glow to her that was increasing by the second. He loved that he had been the cause of that glow, loved that he was able to provide _his_ Master that happiness.

It was these thoughts that followed him as he stood around in the kitchen nibbling on small pieces of bread with a few fellow Talons, just as he had for the past few months. This was to prevent any suspicion once he was gone, but it wouldn't matter anyways. _His_ Master would be in control and he would become even more untouchable than he already was. In the past four months alone, he managed to take down Master Cyclonis' trusty henchmen, Rusty and Gord, all the while making it look like an attempted assassination plan he interfered.

Tonight, however, would be the end.

As the plate came closer to his reach, that small smile clouded his mind as it did everytime he came closer to achieving the impossible. No one was around to see him sprinkle the small amounts of crystal underneath his meat. No one was around when he sprinkled the smallest amount into his wine and stirred. No one saw him walk away from the crime scene.

Master Cyclonis died during inspection of the latest promoted Talons. It was a shock to many, but more so to the _new _Master Cyclonis, as she was interrupted from her training session with Dark Ace to be hastily informed by a rushed Talon. As he took off without so much as a bow or proper greeting, the young girl relaxed from her fighting stance and turned toward him.

"Remind me to make him pay for that one and send back to remedial training." And with that, she exited the room.

Dark Ace smirked into the empty room, but was startled when she reentered.

"In the morning, I want you to buy yourself the best supplies you require and a new cloak for me. The last thing I need is _his_ sweat and fat all over me for the rest of my reign. From now on, you are my primary henchman and Snipe and Ravess are second to you."

The door closed abruptly behind her, leaving an exuberated solider back to—

"Oh, and thank you."

The door shut again. The smirk returned. _I suppose I should inform them of our new ranks._


End file.
